Jerawat
by ajeng04
Summary: tentang Yoongi yang khawatir tentang jerawat miliknya dan Jimin yang mencoba menenangkannya #minyoon #ukesuga #semejimin #MinYoon #teamtopjimin #teamtopYoongi


tolong bantu riview ya!.

kali ini Jimin terbangun sendirian diatas ranjang berukurang king size miliknya, sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini tapi hampir setiap hari seperti ini selalu terjadi.

Jimin ingat kemarin malam sebelum tertidur kekasihnya itu masih berada di sana dan twngah memeluknya erat namun sekarang bisa dipastikan kekasihnya itu sudah berada di depan PC miliknya mengerjakan novel yang dalam beberapa waktu akan diterbitkan oleh sebuah perusahaan yang menaungi kekasihnya itu.

semua orang mengenali mereka dengan sebuat miniminicouple, hal itu karena tinggi badan mereka yang hampir semampai. kekasih Jimin bernama Min Yoongi dua tahun lebih tua sebenarnya tapi siapa peduli jika cinta sudah membutakan semuanya. benar kan?

Jimin bekerja sebagai dokter disalah satu rumah sakit bertaraf internasional di Seoul dan kekasihnya seorang penulis berbakat di Seoul. hal yang biasa ketika mereka mengetahui nama barang berkelas milik orang lain hanya dengan sekali lirik. hell!! jika dilihat mereka hanya orang sederhana tapi jika dilihat dari nominal pada rekening mereka percaya ataupun tidak hampir semuanya bernilai ratusan juta won dalam waktu satu bulan.

kali ini Jimin ingin mengingatkan sang kekasih untuk beristirahat sebentar saja. iya hanya sebentar untuk makan ataupun minum. karena sebenarnya Yoongi yang berhadapan dengan benda berteknologi bentuk persegi itu bisa lupa waktu.

" _hyung_ apa kau sud-"

Jimin hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya bukan seluruh badannya, kalimatnya terputus karena tidak melihat Yoongi disana itu hal terlangka nomer 3 baginya setelah 1.Yoongi akan meminta jatahnya 2. Yoongi yang bersikap manis

"dimana dia biasanya ada disana, kan? apa sekarang matahari terbit dari barat?"

Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya kebingungan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, selama setahun mereka tinggal bersama itu hal aneh sungguh.

"oo _hyung_ apa kau sudah makan? kenapa kau berlari _hyung_? _yak_ hei"

"pergilah Jimin jangan melihatku kali ini, dan jangan mengejarku"

terjadilah aksi mari-mengejar-yoongi kali ini, entah apa yang menyebabkan Yoongi bersikap seperti itu. hingga berakhir Yoongi yang bersembunyi didalam kamar miliknya dan Jimin.

"aku ingin berganti baju, agar tampil cantik hari ini aku ingin pergi makan diluar, aku ingin kue beras, dan kau yang akan membayar"

"aku selalu membayar setiap kali kita pergi keluar asal kau ingat, tapi buka pintunya aku ingin melihatmu"

"aku berganti baju bodoh"

"itu jauh lebih baik _hyung_ aku bisa melihatmu bertelanjang adalah hal yang paling ku suka"

"siapkan saja uangmu Park bodoh Jimin"

"ya iya aku akan menunggu dimobil"

akhirnya Jimin memilih mengalah dan segera mempersiapkan dompet dan mobil miliknya.

 **didalamkamar**

"ooh Tuhan kenapa harus ada jerawat sih, ini sangat mengganggu sejujurnya, aku harus pakai apa untuk menutupinya"

Yoongi hampir menangis ketika melihat jerawat pada pipinya tidak segera menghilang saat itu juga.

akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada makser hitam miliknya. sesegara mungkin ia menemui Jimin

didalam mobil Jimin sedang melihat koleksi sepatu keluaran terbaru untuk tahun ini hingga Yoongi mengajaknya berbicara

"kau tahu dimana salon khusus pria? apa sedang ada trend terbaru soal rambut? dimana toko baju yang menjual syal?"

"eeh?!"

"aku bertanya padamu Park dan aku butuh jawaban bukan eeh milikmu itu"

"ada salon khusus pria milik Taehyung beberapa waktu lalu dibuka, tidak ada trend terbaru soal rambu kali ini mungkin beberapa waktu lagi akan segera muncul, dan ada toko khusus rajutan didekat stasiun kereta api dekat rumah Seojin"

"hmmm begitu ya? setelah makan kita kesana lalu antar aku caffe milik Seokjin - _hyung_ lalu tinggalkan aku disana"

"hmm baiklah, tapi kenapa tiba - tiba"

"sebagai seme yang baik seharusnya kau langsung menurutiku tanpa bertanya"

"baiklah karena aku adalah kekasih yang baik aku akan menurutinya, jika sudah selesai kau bisa langsung mebelfonku"

berakhirnya percakapan mereka berdua. rencana untuk mengunjungi salon Taehyung batal karena Yoogi yang sudah merengek segera bertemu Seokjin setelah acara makan pasta selesai.

 **dicaffeseokjin**

"apa dia jauh lebih cantik dariku? apa aku sudah jelek?"

Jimin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Yoongi. perasaannya mengatakan jika ada yang salah dengan Yoongi. entah apa penyebabnya.

"aku melihat kau memperhatikan wanita itu, apa aku buruk rupa Jimin?"

"tidak percayalah kau itu cantik dan kau itu indah, aku memuja semua tentang dirimu"

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi untuk digenggamnya, air mata Yoongi sudah hampir meledak saat itu. entah mendengar jawaban Jimin atau alasan lain.

"bahkan jika ada bagian yang cacat dari tubuhku?"

"jika tanganmu hilang aku bersedia menjadi tanganmu,

jika kakimu hilang aku akan selalu menggendongmu,

jika matamu tak berfungsi lagi akan ku ceritakan segalanya didunia ini untukmu

jika telingamu tak berfungsi maka aku akan menggambar untuk menceritakan semuanya untukmu

jika suaramu menghilang maka aku yang akan mengungkapkan semua pikiranmu kepada mereka"

Yoongi menangis sambil terus mengeratkan genggaman tangan Jimin untuknya. ait matanya terus mengalir mendengar pernyataan Jimin yang terkesan cheesy itu tapi entah apa, hatinya meresa tenang dan merasa senang mendengar itu.

"bagaimana jika ada jerawat diwajahku? apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

rasanya Jimin ingin menceburkan diri dalam mesin pengaduk kue milik Jin. kenapa kekasihnya itu begitu manis sekarang

"apa kau memiliki jerawat _hyung_?"

sebagai jawaban Yoongi mengangguk. ia sedikit takut jika Jimin akan berpaling padanya ketika mengetahui masalah jerawat miliknya.

"dengar Min Yoongi my love, my future, my sweetheart, my everything. aku tak peduli jika ada jerawat bersarang pada wajahmu yang ku inginkan adalah Min Yoongiku yang tersenyum, Min Yoongiku yang selalu berada disisiku"

Jimin mengucapkan dengan tulus apa yang ada dalam hatinya itu, semuanya tergambar jelas dalam tatapan matanya yang selalu memuja Min Yoongi didepannya itu.

tangan Jimin meraih wajah Yoongi yang masih menangis walau sekarang sedikit tenang.

"kau adalah hal terpenting bagiku, bagaimanapun keadaanmu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu"

ucapan Jimin berakhir dengan kecupan lembut nan tulus dari Jimin untuk Min Yoongi, manik Yoongi yang awalnya menangis sekarang telah berhenti dan menutup merasakan kecupan milik Jimin dikening miliknya.

"jerawat itu membuatmu manis _hyung_ , jadi jangan ditutupi. kau sempurna bagiku dan akan selalu seperti itu.

" _saranghae_ Min Yoongi"

" _nado saranghae_ Park Jimin"

 _The end_

 _maaf kalo mengecewakan_

kalian bisa cari ceritaku di akun wattpad

good bye


End file.
